


Yes Daddy

by writworm42



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Shameless Smut, Spanking, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 18:13:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18451949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writworm42/pseuds/writworm42
Summary: Based on a tumblr prompt posted anonymously on artificialqueens (cross-posted there but just submitted so if it's accepted it'll probably not be up for a while): "Kinda in parallel to another ask, may someone please write a fic about the aftermath of that untucked fight and Brooke topping (and possibly spanking) all that negative energy outta Vanjie so that she has some release that doesn’t involve punching Yvie."





	Yes Daddy

**Author's Note:**

> Always practice safe, sane, & consenual BDSM that's been negotiated in advance!

The tension in the van back to the hotel was so palpable and thick, Brooke swore that if she’d had a knife with her she could have cut it in pieces and resurrected her pillow-fort, which seemed like a very appealing option right now. Even with Ra’jah gone, everyone was clearly still mad at each other, half the van not talking and the other half (okay, Nina and Shuga) were clearly just scrounging for something to say to fill the air.

But the worst tension was building on either side of Brooke, the hostility crackling even beyond the wall she was trying to create. When they had lined up for the van, Vanessa and Yvie both looked like they were going to explode at each other again; Brooke had impulsively made a beeline for the space between them and had buckled herself in for the ride, a hand on Vanessa’s knee and a well-pointed glare at Yvie the only things keeping the other two queens from ripping each other apart. Not for the first time, Brooke wished that Mercedes was still around; she really could have used a goat in these bulls’ stalls right about now.

_God, I’m too tipsy to deal with this._

The van pulled up at the hotel, and as if on cue, Vanessa turned to Yvie, sucking in a deep breath like she was about to deliver an entire speech on one breath. And Brooke knew Vanessa well enough to know that that was exactly what was going to happen.

So, she did what anyone reasonable and still half-drunk would do.

She unbuckled Vanessa, threw her over her shoulder, and carried her up to their room before Vanessa could even say, _I just think it’s funny how—_

 

One hour and a shared, cold shower together later, Vanessa was still buzzing with anger, pacing back and forth in her towel like a trapped animal trying to figure out how to get out of its cage. Brooke, now fully sober, just sighed and watched her circle the room, resigned to the fact that this was what Vanessa was going to be like for the rest of the night.

“And what’s she gonna do, say sorry? I swear to _God_ , Brooke, if that bitch don’t fuckin’ bow down to me tomorrow—”

 _That’s it._ Brooke perked up a little, an idea popping into her head like a sudden light at the end of the tunnel. She turned it over in her mind for a moment, thinking of the best way to get it going, playing the tape out to scan for any possible consequences she didn’t want to set off. When she couldn’t think of anything, she smiled to herself and got ready to pounce.

“Papi,” Brooke’s quiet, low voice snapped Vanessa right out of her rant, “Shut up.”

Walking over to Vanessa she grabbed her wrist and jerked her forward, their damp bodies practically gluing together as she leaned down and whispered in the shorter queen’s ear, “Yvie may not be my responsibility, but you are. You think I like it when my baby acts that way?”

The contrast was stunning; just with that one question, Vanessa had gone quiet, her pupils dilating and body language becoming looser, more submissive.

“No.” she conceded.

“No, what?” Brooke peeled them apart, glaring down at Vanessa with an arched eyebrow.

“No, daddy.”

“That’s right.” Brooke rewarded Vanessa with an approving smile. “Now, are you gonna calm yourself down and be a good girl?”

Vanessa’s eyes flashed with a sudden indignance, and she snapped back into her usual self. She opened her mouth to say something, but Brooke was prepared; before Vanessa could even form the words, Brooke clamped a firm hand over the smaller queen’s mouth.

“I was afraid you wouldn’t see reason.” Brooke tutted softly, staring Vanessa down as she shook her head disapprovingly. “Have it your way.” without another word of warning, Brooke pulled Vanessa sideways and pushed her over onto the bed. Vanessa yelped out in surprise, but stayed put as Brooke sat down beside her.

“On my lap, come on.” Brooke gestured towards herself, and Vanessa obliged with a quick, obedient _yes, daddy._

“You know, you really embarrassed me today, baby girl. Flying off the handle like that. Do you think that’s acceptable?” Brooke rubbed slow, firm circles over the cheeks of Vanessa’s ass as she spoke, savouring the confused quiver of Vanessa’s flesh as her body fought between relaxing under Brooke’s touch and tensing against what she knew was about to come.

“No, daddy.”

“Well, I’m glad we agree there. And do you have anything to say for yourself?”

“’M sorry.”

“Oh, I bet you are.” Brooke’s rhythmic circles suddenly came to a halt. She moved her hand up and knotted her fingers in Vanessa’s hair, jerking her head back so that she could stare right into her eyes as she continued, “But don’t worry, baby. You’ll make it up to me.”  

Letting go of Vanessa’s hair, she let her hand fall back down to her baby’s ass, resuming her circles as she continued, “I’m going to punish you nice and hard, so you don’t forget how you have to behave if you’re going to belong to me. Do you understand?”

“Yes, daddy.”

“Good. I’m going to give you twenty spanks, and I want you to count after each one. Do you remember your colours?”

“Green means good, yellow means slow down or move on, and red means everything stops.”

“Good girl.” Brooke smiled indulgingly, and Vanessa relaxed a little. Jumping straight onto the opportunity, Brooke let down a quick, light, warm-up swat. Vanessa tensed, but cried out, _one!_ nonetheless. A few more warm-up spanks, each a little harder than the rest, and Brooke was ready to go. She let down a flurry of hits, voice harsh over the sound of Vanessa counting, “If you’re going to be my baby, then you need to _behave_ yourself! I don’t tolerate bratty girls who can’t control their anger! Do you understand?” the last question came with a final spank punctuating each word.

 “Yes, daddy.” Vanessa breathed, voice calm and soft.

“Good girl.” Brooke began to rub out Vanessa’s skin, soothing the red glow that had blossomed on each of Vanessa’s cheeks. Vanessa lay slack across Brooke’s lap, her breathing evening out as she relaxed into Brooke’s calming touch. “How are you doing?”

“Green.”

Brooke smiled. “You took that so well, baby. I’m so proud of you.” they stayed there for a moment, Vanessa closing her eyes contentedly, Brooke stroking her gently. But Brooke wasn’t done, not yet; she just wanted to give her baby a few moments to breathe. And once Vanessa opened her eyes again, giving Brooke a look that said she was ready to keep going, Brooke couldn’t help but let her lips curl into a scheming smile.

“Hold on now, we’re not done yet.” pulling Vanessa up by the hair, she straightened up and angled her cock towards Vanessa’s face. “I want you to show me you can use your mouth for something more than just disrespecting your friends.”

Vanessa smiled, a note of challenge returning to her eyes as she stared straight at Brooke, taking her cock in her mouth without another word. Brooke let out a shaky, harsh exhale as she felt herself harden under the wetness of Vanessa’s tongue making circles around the head of her cock. Vanessa grazed the Brooke’s tip lightly with her teeth and giggled, the vibration making Brooke squirm impatiently.

“Stop teasing.” Brooke growled, although she was sure Vanessa could sense the hint of desperation behind the command. Coming off of her dick, mouth hovering a measly, tantalizing inch above its tip, Vanessa smiled mischievously.

“Yes, daddy.”

Without any further warning, Vanessa dived full-throttle onto Brooke’s dick, pumping up and down, Vanessa’s small, calloused hand grabbing the base of it and angling it into her cheek. Gasping and whining, Brooke tangled her fingers into Vanessa’s hair, forcing her head down harder, deeper, faster.

Within a few seconds, the wet sounds of Vanessa’s movements were replaced by a soft gagging mixed with loud, strangled moans as Brooke shot long, hot ropes of come down Vanessa’s throat, crying out in pleasure.

“ _Fuck._ Good girl.” Brooke praised, smiling as she let go of Vanessa’s hair and allowed the smaller queen to pop up for air, a satisfied smile spread on her face as she wiped remnant smears of white off her lips.

“Am I gonna get a reward, daddy?” Vanessa blushed, hope brimming in her eyes as she looked down coyly at the bed. Brooke chuckled softly.

“Yes, baby, you’ll get a reward.” Brooke hummed with bemusement, crawling close to Vanessa and stroking her chest, languidly allowing a thumb to slowly brush over a red, hard nipple. “What do you think, how should I reward you? You want me to finger you? Maybe I could jerk you off?” Brooke knew from Vanessa’s needy look and sharp breaths that she wasn’t happy with the teasing, but she persisted, keeping one hand playing with Vanessa’s nipples while the other wandered down between her legs, massaging and fondling her balls.

“No.” Vanessa panted.

“Oh? Then what?” leaning in closer, Brooke nibbled on the space where Vanessa’s neck and ear met, and whispered, “What do you want me to do to you?”

A high pitched whine came as her answer. “Fuck me, daddy, please fuck me.”

Brooke laughed, separating herself from Vanessa and pushing her down on the bed. She grabbed Vanessa’s legs roughly and spread them apart.

“Stay right there and don’t even _think_ about touching yourself.” she warned as she stepped off the bed to grab a condom and lube. Vanessa obliged, fingers twitching and face flushed. Brooke took her place in-between Vanessa’s open legs and slowly eased herself in, establishing a steady, languid pace that she knew would drive Vanessa crazy.

“Faster,” Vanessa gasped.

“Beg me.” Brooke went in deeper, but kept her pace slow.

“Please! Please go faster, please I need more of you, please please please!”

“You like that? You like it when I pound you so hard you can’t even think? Huh?” Brooke smirked, obliging Vanessa’s pleas and quickening her thrusts. She brought her hands down over Vanessa’s bucking hips, pushing them flat onto the bed. “I’m doing the fucking here.” she growled. Vanessa only moaned in response.

“I love seeing you like this, your eyes all rolled in the back of your head.” Brooke leaned down and planted a soft, teasing kiss on Vanessa, laughing softly against her sweat-sheened skin when Vanessa began to squirm in response. She sucked on the nape of Vanessa’s neck, keeping the pace up, until finally, Vanessa’s breath hitched and her body tensed.

“What do you have to do, baby?” Brooke reminded her with a soft nip, her thrusts becoming quicker and more shallow, more playful.

“Please,” Vanessa opened her eyes long enough to stare straight into Brooke’s, her entire face pleading and desperate. “Please, daddy, please may I come?”

Brooke nodded, thrusting as hard as she could. “Come for me, baby.”

She had barely finished her sentence when Vanessa let out a final, audible gasp, followed by a string of curse words and one final, high-pitched whine as hot, white come spurted all over Brooke, splashing her chest and dripping down onto Vanessa’s thighs. Brooke laughed and wiped it all off, staring straight into Vanessa’s eyes as she licked the sticky mess off of her fingers, then licked her lips.

Vanessa lay sated on the bed, her face all smiles with a tired, contented expression.

“Thank you,” she panted out when Brooke collapsed next to her, wrapping Vanessa in her arms and pulling her close, “I needed that.”

“I know.” Brooke smirked, planting a kiss on top of Vanessa’s head. “Now, promise me you’re never gonna drive me to drink so much in one sitting again.”

**Author's Note:**

> I really need to stop writing so much smut for these two lol... working on finishing 501, and I'm already thinking up a couple of more fluffy projects to start on soon :)
> 
> Hope you guys enjoyed!


End file.
